She Needs To Upload
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda talk about how a certain FF writer needs to upload. Now! Pure fluff. By the way the ff write is coming and going by bubble.. wink wink.


She Needs To Upload!

**Pure fluff and fun for me, also to get rid of the nagging voices in my head that kept telling me to upload fanfiction. By the way the 12th chapter to Behind Closed Doors got deleted somehow in my computer and I have to rewrite it, as did the 12th chapter of Too Strong. Yeah, bad week.**

"Elphie, do you know who needs to upload on their fanfiction?" asked Galinda one night while she sat looking at her laptop on her bed.

Elphaba looked up from her book, The Study Of Animals and animals, to stare at Galinda with a glare.

"Their what?" she asked sitting up, putting down the book.

"Fanfiction, Elphie! Oz, how could you not know about this! I'm reading Wicked fanfiction and this one user NEEDS to upload now! Her stories are amazing!" explained Galinda making hand motions.

Elphaba walked over to Galinda with a sigh, and looked at her laptop screen.

"It says ComingAndGoingByBubble," she said slowly.

"Uhuh, she said that she would be uploading soon but it's been like a week. I need to know what Cherrystone said in Behind Closed Doors, or what will happen to Fae and Elphaba now that Glinda told Fiyero that it was Elphaba who stole the Grimmerie and set the monkeys free in Too Strong! And whatever will I do if she doesn't upload on New Directions Mourns the Wicked, I need to know what Shelby thought when Puck kissed her at the end of As Long As You're Mine! So many questions!" rambled on Galinda without taking a breath for air.

"Maybe some of us have lives Galinda," suggested Elphaba sitting down on the bed realizing that she was not going to be able to read even if she tried.

"Oh no, she doesn't. She has school, rehearsals for Les Miserables at her school for like three hours each night, homework, and then she claims she needs to 'study', I mean come on who studies anymore?" complained Galinda with a huff.

"I do," defended Elphaba.

Galinda could only stare at her, "You don't count Elphie!"

"Well maybe she'll upload something soon, and you won't have a panic attack before then."

"I bet she's sitting at her computer listening to her Ipod, claiming she's doing homework when she really is tormenting all of us that she has not posted anything! How horrible. It's so frustrating like trying to figure out what those roman noodles mean!" shouted Galinda exasperated.

"Don't you mean Roman numerals?" asked Elphaba with a smirk.

Galinda looked at her with a confused look on her face, "Didn't I say that? Oh, well never-mind!"

"Did she upload yet?" asked Elphaba as she took the mouse from Galinda and started reading some of this girl's fanfictions because she had nothing better to do.

One in particular she got interested in, and before she knew it she was done with it. And it wasn't finished yet…

"What, no? Did they get captured? What did Chuffrey hear?" cried out Elphaba practically shaking the laptop in her hands as soon as she finished reading chapter 11 of Behind Closed Doors.

"See? What did I tell you? She needs to upload!" stated Galinda with a groan.

Elphaba then, quite mad that there was no more to read, clicked out of FF, and the screen came up as Galinda's email and she was just about to turn it over to Galinda when three new emails caught her eye.

They said:

[FF New Chapter] Ch. 12 of story, Behind Closed Doors, by ComingAndGoingByBubble

[FF New Chapter] Ch. 12 of story, Too Strong, by ComingAndGoingByBubble

[FF New Chapter] Ch. 11 of story, New Directions Mourns The Wicked, by ComingAndGoingByBubble

"Yay!" cried Elphaba as Galinda hurried to look at the screen as Elphaba clicked on each update one by one as they finished reading them.

As soon as they were done, their dorm door opened and in walked Fiyero on his Ozberry.

"Hey did you guys see the ComingAndGoingByBubble uploaded! I thought I was going to go insane!"

"You and us both," remarked Elphaba with a smile and they all laughed.

"See ComingAndGoingByBubble whoever you are, you need to upload everyday! So you tell that drama teacher to quit scheduling long rehearsals, and tell your teachers to stop giving you homework!" said Galinda.

"Galinda, we couldn't agree with you more," said Elphaba and Fiyero at the same time.  
>THE END<p>

**Yup. That's it. I have to go to rehearsals now. I hope you all take the time to read this, Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero and I had way too much fun writing this little thing for y'all! PS. The whole thing about Roman numerals and roman noodles was for Haven14 after what happened with me and my French teacher asking who lived at Versailles. I said Louis the 14th, not 16th and then I blamed it on the 'Roman noodles.' instead of Roman numerals. Haven14 won't let me live that one down.**

**Bubble**


End file.
